


Figure It Out

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: The OC
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-27
Updated: 2004-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth gets in over his head with the young people of Newport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figure It Out

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=thelemoncountry)[**thelemoncountry**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=thelemoncountry) requested/suggested a Seth pairing I couldn't resist on [](http://community.livejournal.com/theoc_slash/profile)[**theoc_slash**](http://community.livejournal.com/theoc_slash/).

Seth doesn't expect Trey to kiss him and is kind of scared when he does. All of the things he's heard about prison flash through his head and they freak him out. More than he's already freaked, because, hello, some dude is _kissing_ him. Before Seth can protest the assault of Trey's lips, Trey has pulled away. "Thanks," he says and Seth makes a mental note to ask Ryan what _that_ was about.

Anna calls his cellphone while he's on his way home and Seth thinks she's a perfect person to ask about the Trey kissage situation.  
"Hey Anna?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you ever been kissed, um, unexpectedly? By a very inappropriate person?"  
"He told you? I can't believe Ryan blabbed! But, listen Seth, it isn't important, it doesn't mean anything. I've _always_ been in love with _you_."  
"Um, you have?"  
"Of course. Why do you think I left?"  
"Um, um," Seth stammers at the nonsense of it all. "I have to go. I'm driving."  
"Sure. Talk to you later Seth."  
And Seth makes a mental note to ask Ryan what _that_ was about.

Seth's in a hurry to talk to Ryan, for obvious reasons, but Zach is coming out of his front door. His shirt's buttoned wrong and there are bruises on his neck. Seth sends up a quick prayer that his mother has not suddenly developed Julie Cooper-esque tendancies.  
"Seth! Hey! I was hoping you would be here!" Zach trots down the steps.  
"Um, you were?" Which makes no sense at all given Zach's current state of disarray. What ever he'd been doing he probably hadn't been thinking of Seth while doing it.  
"Yeah, yeah. I promised I'd give you a message and it'd be kind of a pain driving around town looking for you.  
"Oh. So what's the message?"  
Zach presses his lips to Seth's cheek before going to the car and Seth makes a mental note to ask Ryan what _that_ was all about.

His cellphone buzzes in his pocket and indicates Summer's calling.  
"Hey baby, what's up?"  
"Where _are_ you Cohen?" She demands. "I've been waiting for you forever!"  
"Um, I'm at my house. Where am I supposed to be?"  
"The pool house," Summer sighs and hangs up. And Seth makes a mental note to ask Ryan what _that_ was all about.

The pool house shades are down and the lights are off. Seth wonders if maybe Summer meant HER poolhouse or Marissa's or something. Which makes no sense, but then, nothing about today has made any sense. He tentatively knocks on the door?  
"What?" Ryan growls, sounding frustrated.  
"It's me. I'm looking for Summer. Is she there?"  
"Hey Seth!" Summer's voice is unusually perky. "Come on in!"  
Seth's surprised, and then not really, to find the door unlocked.  
There are candles all over the room and Summer lying on Ryan's bed in lingerie and shirtless-Ryan looking like the cat that swallowed the canary.  
"What is THIS all about Ryan?" Seth asks.  
Ryan and Summer exchange a look and roll their eyes.  
"Figure it out, Seth."


End file.
